Among the Wolves
by kirishimeth
Summary: Asai Rin is an orphaned girl who's father was killed in a mysterious attack. She's alone. Stoic. Bitter. Cold. And confused. However, on a seemingly ordinary night, she goes to a restaurant. Little did she know that her life would change forever when she runs into an old friend. Okita Souji x OC
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="8f09cb66c5be41285b06b36ac169ab70"A small, ten year old girl ran through a forest, her teal hued eyes wide and alert. She kept glancing back occasionally to check if anyone was following her. The girl abruptly stopped to catch her breath. She leaned onto the bark of a tree and slowly slid to the ground. Her hand was still tightly wrapped around a sheathed katana she had been running through the forest with./p  
p data-p-id="2fd5267ef95342bed6f0aacf188bc24d"Suddenly, everything happened within a few seconds. The tree leaves above her head rustled and the next thing the girl knew was someone had tightly grabbed her from behind and cupped their hand over her mouth. The girl started struggling and immediately broke free. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. There was silence in the air./p  
p data-p-id="68e37912c6b607bd0bc0a7cefed50098"The sound of laughter filled the place as the girl on the ground stared up at the man who tried to attack her. The girl pouted. "Daddy...you really scared me" she said, glaring at her father. "Ah, Gomen Rin. What are you doing here in the forest anyways?". Rin immediately hid the katana behind her back and adverted her father's gaze. "Nothing. I just got bored so I came to play in here since it's near the house." Rin said, drawing circles in the dirt with her foot. Asai Ren [Rin's father's name "] smiled at his daughter. A gust of wind blew and the next thing Rin knew was that her father was standing behind her. "And you're going to play with my katana in here? Interesting...". Rin immediately jumped to the side and turned around. "H-how do you do that?! You know I don't like it when you appear behind me like that daddy" Rin said, trying to change the subject. "Rin...I know what you're up to" Ren said, putting his hand on Rin's small head and ruffling her straight black hair. Rin stared at her father's warm smile and immediately knew she wouldn't be in trouble. Tears formed in her eyes. "Sorry I lied to you Daddy. It's just that there aren't any kids here to play with me and you and mommy are always busy and I feel lonely and you and mommy never allow me to go down to the town. And I also wanted you to teach me how to use a katana as well; I saw you training the other day and i've decided that I want to protect this country just how daddy does." Rin said quietly, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Ren let out a soft laugh. "I'll teach you how to wield a katana" Ren stated, crouching down to hug the small girl. "And I'll even make you some transcripts with all the steps and techniques for when I'm busy, so you can learn by yourself too." "Ehh?! Really?! Thank you Daddy" Rin said, a grin replacing her frown./p  
p data-p-id="f7e0dfb74ba12271d792221672b5fb2a"For the next two years, Rin was trained by her father. She learned how to use a katana, but still had a lot more to learn. He even taught her how to aim and throw knives for long distance attacks. One day, Rin's father had some work in town and decided to take Rin along.../p  
p data-p-id="4600abb5b91dc92e5ebbd6a809bc5c3c"Rin calmly walked beside her father, hiding her excitement. It was her first time in a town. Her family had always stayed isolated from places with a lot of people around, she never knew why. "So Rin...how do you like the town?" Ren asked her casually. "It's different..." Rin replied with a grin on her face. Ren suddenly stopped. "Oh?! Isami! It's been a while." Ren said to a man with black hair and brownish eyes. "Ren! Where we're you all these years?! you suddenly disappeared from the dojo one day.". "Something came up...family stuff. Are you still running the dojo?". "Yes..." Rin watched the two men talk, her head turning from one side to the other as is she were watching a tennis match. "Is that your daughter?" Kondou-San asked Ren, smiling. "Yes. This is Rin." Rin stepped out from behind her father and greeted Kondou-san. After a while of talking and catching up, Ren suddenly asked Kondou-San if he could take Rin to the dojo until he finished his work off. Kondou-San immediately agreed./p  
p data-p-id="8eb0eca44f8c4921769986ea8ecaa030"Soon enough, Rin walked along side Kondou-San towards the dojo. Excitement was bubbling up in her, but she managed to keep her calm look. As they neared the dojo, Rin couldn't manage to keep a poker face anymore. A grin crept across her face. Kondou- San looked down at the tiny child and smiled. "Your father said he taught you how to use a katana. Can you use it well?" he asked her. Rin shyly looked up at Kondou-San and smiled. "Daddy says I'm good, but I don't really think so" she said, looking at the ground again. Kondou-San laughed and patted Rin's head. We'll see about that. I have a student who's around your age. You can see how good you are when you spar with him." Rin's ears perked up when Kondou-San said "your age". She had never met anyone her age before. The excitement went over its peak at that moment: they had entered the dojo./p  
p data-p-id="cca0848a5c0875b65aee073a8eb21509"The room of the dojo was big. In one corner, a stack of bokuto's [those wooden swords they use for practicing] were ready to be used. A few boys who were practicing with each other stopped as soon as Kondou-San entered the room. "Everyone, gather around...This is Rin. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine.". Rin, who was hiding behind Kondou-San, slowly stepped out to his side and looked up at the boys. She immediately frowned. Nearly all the boys were older than 16 and there was no one near her age. "It's nice to meet you all" she said. The boys suddenly had a different look in their eyes. It sent shivers down Rin's spine. They were looking at her how a predator would look at its prey. She felt the color leave her face. She didn't want to stay in the dojo longer than necessary. All she had to do was wait for her father to come pick her up, then- "She'll be staying here for a few days as a student." Kondou-San said happily. "Eh?" Rin quietly said, looking up at Kondou-San, who seemed oblivious to the situation. "I forgot to tell you Rin...your father said it might take him a few days to finish off his work." he said to the small girl. Rin gaped at him. A weird churning feeling filled her stomach. Kondou-San looked around in the crowd and frowned. "Where's Souji?" he asked. Suddenly, the intimidating predator like aura vanished from the air around the older boys. A few of them scowled at the boys name and the rest lost the colour from their face. "He's probably outside practicing" one of the boys said. "I'll go get him" Kondou-San said, walking out the door and towards the back of the dojo./p  
p data-p-id="c5358fd62d0f15ad8db4635aee1ef909"As soon as the instructor left, all the boys turned to Rin. Rin gulped, but refused to show fear. "So...we highly doubt you should be here." the boy who spoke earlier said. He reached for a bokuto. "You're a girl yet you want to be a samurai? It's unsual. Well, since you're here and you're going to stay, let me just let you know a few rules" he said, grinning with superiority and taking a menacing step forward. Rin took a step back quickly, but stumbled and fell. She scowled and glared at the boy, who started laughing. "You're so weak that it's amusingly pathetic! But I'll give you a chance to see how long you'll last against me as while we're sparring, I'll tell you a few rules as well." he said, smirking. He tossed the bokuto at Rin, which she caught, and grabbed another one for himself./p  
p data-p-id="3b7c88c1a775b31c1af2b335dfd03500"Without warning, the boy struck Rin's hand as she was getting up. Rin fell back, gasping due to the pain. A few boys laughed. "Rule number 1: Respect your seniors" the boy said maliciously. Rin quickly stood up, her small hands wrapped around the bokuto. "You don't deserve the respect. You're picking on a girl who's a guest an is younger than you. Who can respect anyone like that?" Rin told them, glaring at her opponent. The boy's smirk vanished and got replaced by a frown. He struck gain. This time, Rin managed to block him, but the force his bokuto clashed with hers sent her flying back until she hit the wall. "Rule number 2: Never answer back to a senior. And don't glare at us like that. It isn't very lady like" he said, his face darkening as he came closer. Rin suddenly raised her bokuto and stuck at him. The boy dodged swiftly. The other boys suddenly let out a mocking "Oohh~". Rin's opponent started laughing. "Oh? so you had the guts to strike back at the best swordsman in this dojo? Well, now you have to face the consequences. Guys...hold her down" he ordered. This took Rin by surprise. Two boys came out if the crowd and pinned her arms to the wall. Rin dropped her bokuto and got prepared to scream, but before she could, one of the boys pinning her down cupped her mouth. Rin's eyes widened with fear. Tears started swelling I her eyes. "NO. I'M NOT GONNA CRY IN FRONT OF THESE PEOPLE." she scolded herself. The boy with the bokuto came closer, tapping it's tip on his palm. He mockingly struck his bokuto on her left side. A bit of Rin's shirt got caught onto the tip of the bokuto and ripped near her left shoulder. "Hey...look at this. There's something weird on her shoulder, kinda like an incomplete pentagram...it looks like it's missing in line" the boy pinning her left arm said. "Pfft...who cares about that?" the leader said. "I...I heard...I heard that that sign is a seal for oni's to compress their power" the boy said, fear clear in his voice. "hmm? Oni? So this girl is an Oni?" the boy with the bokuto said mockingly. "Maybe if we hit the oni enough with a bokuto, it'll go away" he said, laughing. "I'M NOT AN ONI!" Rin yelled as she tried breaking free. "Let's test that out shall we? I heard oni have incredible healing powers..." The boy said, stepping closer to her. The boy raise his bokuto and brought it down. Rin closed her eyes, preparing for the blow. It never came./p  
p data-p-id="a7d0e27ef9bafccbe168704383c86496"A loud "CLACK" filled the room; the sound of two bokutos hitting each other. Her eyes flew open, only to find them staring at a new back. "E-eh?" she stuttered, looking up. "Daijabou?" the boy asked her, turning his head slightly. Rin caught sight of his emerald green eyes glaring at his opponent, yet a smile of triumph on his face. "Y...Yes." Rin said, slowly getting up. "Oi...why are YOU interrupting?" the boy asked. "Because Kondou-San asked me to~" the new boy stated. "Kondou-san?!" the boy asked. The boy turned around, only to find a very furious Kondou-San standing at the entrance of the room. "K-Kondou-San! I...uhh...well you see-" the boy stuttered as he backed away from Rin. "This type of behavior cannot be tolerated in this dojo. As punishment, all of you are going to take a 100 laps around the dojo without stopping. Anyone who stops will have an extra 50 to do." Kondou-San said furiously. The room became extremely quiet, then one by one, everyone except Kondou-San and the green eyed boy filed out. Once the room was empty, Kondou-San sighed and turned to the trembling girl. The green eyed boy made way for Kondou-San as he quickly bent down to the shaking girl and hugged her. "Kondou...San..." Rin squeaked. "I'm very sorry you had to go through that Rin. I shouldn't have left you alone with them". "Kondou-San...is everyone except you like that? Is everyone in town mean and cruel?" Rin asked innocently. "No! That boy you just fought against was Fukushima Tatsuya (random name :P). He's a usual troublemaker. He strikes his opponents out immediately. And he was nowhere near your age as well...you proved that you've got skills" Kondou-San said, trying to make Rin feel better. Rin smiled as she pulled away from Kondou-San. "But I thought you said you'd let me spar against a boy my age...". Kondou-San laughed. "I was talking about Souji" Kondou-San said, gesturing to the green eyed, brown haired boy who seemed to be a few inches taller than her. The boy smirked playfully. "I'm Okita Souji. Can't believe you nearly got defeated by a guy like Fukushima" he said teasingly. Something suddenly started flaring up in Rin. For some reason, she wanted to snap back at him...something she rarely does. "Souji-" Kondou-San started but Rin cut him off. "The only reason why I was nearly defeated was because I wasn't ready" she said, scowling. Okita's smirk widened. "Really? That seems hardly believable" he said. Rin's scowl deepened. She reached for the bokuto she dropped earlier. "Okita Souji...I challenge you to a spar". Okita grinned and raised the bokuto he was holding. "Challenge accepted~"./p  
p data-p-id="5653af1309e24d10a94bfca18c617b11"strongA/N: That's the first chapter peepz. I hoped you liked it ;-; Anywhoo...Next chapter won't be too long...hopefully " And please go easy on me since this is my first fanfic./strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="f3820e177f8de1549abd39cca9e84e25"emPreviously:"Okita Souji...I challenge you to a spar". Okita grinned and raised the bokuto he was holding. "Challenge accepted~"./em/p  
p data-p-id="4380e84af12b7509973f77d8d059334c"em"/emChallenge Accepted...but just to let you know, I'm Kondou-san's star student...I need to uphold that title, so I won't go easy on you~"/p  
p data-p-id="bf80ef9b3ea8fcb141979be1dda6fac2""Both of you. Stop right now. Souji! She just went through Tatsuya's attacks without seriously getting hurt, and you accepted her challenge? And Rin! I expected better from you-"./p  
p data-p-id="4c29a07a86823b7e77cd32fbd8a51041""Kondou-San" Rin interrupted, not taking her eyes off the green hued boy. "You said you'd let me spar with Okita-San."/p  
p data-p-id="6c620bd30817bd853a753355b874ac97""Yes but-"/p  
p data-p-id="70fc9ff543ded26796c496a28b5f4d0f""Please Kondou-San? I portrayed myself as 'weak' to everyone when I lost against that guy. Can I please show you what I can really do?" Rin asked, looking up at the older man with pleading eyes./p  
p data-p-id="3e2b8173d0457bb2d758f53d737d4fad"Kondou-San sighed. "One match only" he stated./p  
p data-p-id="6e66f4688335d7f9b74660d82cf81933"Rin nodded and looked back at Okita. He smiled at her...evilly./p  
p data-p-id="4b9e16d3dbbd426afb44d03faf2c187f""Ready Asai-chan?" he asked./p  
p data-p-id="305a1fefe9f1e728aa4d8ba87a8d9ef8"Rin nodded as she shifted into a starting stance. Kondou-San stood at the side as a referee. He raised his hand./p  
p data-p-id="181e6852f8f2e9fa52c114b5af371b4c""BEGIN." he said, bringing his hand down and stepping back./p  
p data-p-id="7737609117734bb58bd0e1e9fc13d3e7"Immediately, everything happened in a flash; Rin and Okita moved forward simultaneously with the same speed. A loud 'CLACK' filled the air as their bokutos collided against each other. Rin stepped back and shifted into an attacking stance and lunged forward to hit Okita's abdomen. He barely managed to dodge and at the same time, he swung his own bokuto and tried to hit Rin's side, which Rin dodged. Both of them moved forward again, which was followed by another 'CLACK'./p  
p data-p-id="7badf0e7b047d6d6a6096adb6586637f""You know...I take back what I said...you aren't that bad" Okita said smirking, his eyes a bit wide with surprise. Rin smiled slightly./p  
p data-p-id="6f5c048d8c475a77036d4145b4268a86""But still not good enough~"/p  
p data-p-id="a1d946cd0a1ce27b9fe4f96a46ff41ec"Rin's smile faded as Okita's bokuto came flying to her side. Just before it touched her, Rin felt as if her hand move on its own. The next thing they knew, both bokutos touched the other person's side. Okita's eyes widened. Rin was panting for air./p  
p data-p-id="f5daf599e9e0dbe5d240d97b08f5a750""It's a tie" Kondou-San declared./p  
p data-p-id="c3e0ba9a2a40e3e76562d87a027f1a3b"Both of them lowered their bokutos./p  
p data-p-id="2f87b69abcb353490c36adcc4c8ff3d3""Not bad...but that was lucky" Okita said./p  
p data-p-id="dfdf9edae4f0815e932c58cfe5dd04d2""Was not! I clearly got you." Rin snapped back at him./p  
p data-p-id="c096f7bbb504a4e7e40205923c4cc9de""You both did well" Kondou-San said, smiling as he patted Rin's head and Okita's back./p  
p data-p-id="adbed1228b450266e2b576437aaae97b"Okita grinned and Rin just smiled./p  
p data-p-id="79b159ad9521211542006aeeb46a1d58""Ah...Rin...we need to arrange a room for you to stay in. I'll be right back. Stick with Souji and Souji...make sure nothing happens to her" Kondou-San said while smiling./p  
p data-p-id="77b0826f4060559b8b208e45274510de""Yes Kondou-San~" Okita said./p  
p data-p-id="082ceb8f5284d25a02c369f6e15440d6"Kondou-San left the room, leaving the door open. The sun was setting. Rin took a deep breath in and let it out slowly./p  
p data-p-id="cffd29f28f9093f2df9973d0e82e0097""Do you always breath that loudly Asai-chan?"/p  
p data-p-id="45a9373b33ce919ed380cb1f785713bb""I was just trying to enjoy the short lasting peace which you destroyed" Rin said, sighing./p  
p data-p-id="b91e25c9907fb96869b8a06b61487825""Nee, Asai-chan...did those guys hurt you too much?" Okita suddenly asked./p  
p data-p-id="0bebe547fdbccbf53b07d41322ab021a"The question took Rin by surprise. She looked at Okita and made proper eye contact with him for the first time. Maybe he wasn't as arrogant as he seemed./p  
p data-p-id="c77bdc714617983f3f80cfd06408db9d""Well...they're just pathetic bullies and you stepped in at the right moment on Kondou-san's command..."./p  
p data-p-id="1c6f0c5cff079db17cd2ce2817a9efab"Okita smirked. "You can always count on Kondou-San to protect you...it's annoying sometimes, but I look up to him" he said, looking out the doors. A few boys ran past, doing the laps and clearly in pain. "Serves them right." Okita mumbled. "You know...i used to get bullied by those guys once upon a time" he said as he stretched./p  
p data-p-id="91f040d5cf63777c194ef8869925b72c"Rin gaped at him. For some reason, she couldn't picture that. "Then, what happened? How did you stop them?" she asked./p  
p data-p-id="734ad6e22809f6fc6d9351d2fce1da88""I beat the crap out of them during a sparring match~"./p  
p data-p-id="619c57336822cb3b6d69b9c7c12258ac"Rin automatically backed away from Okita./p  
p data-p-id="41133838859bdddb0f01724500c35a87""Violent much Okita-San?"/p  
p data-p-id="06a6d76b4c06f56897f7f60538bc4aee""Souji"./p  
p data-p-id="4e2abd109bcb7fc5e332c2e624506dbc""Huh?"./p  
p data-p-id="936f209aec9590b06d1ae6764b3003bb""Call me Souji, not Okita-San. It sounds weird...very formal..." he said, shrugging./p  
p data-p-id="68560e175e8c1d7c0836dc0b9a21de76"Rin smiled deviously. "Sure Okita-San." she said, emphasizing on 'Okita-San'./p  
p data-p-id="69afaf422ed8ccdb97d3f4dc44741967"Okita frowned. "SOUJI. Call me SOUJI. Is that too much to ask for?!"/p  
p data-p-id="ab829f28b16b23da7111565529f78476""Not really" Rin said, stifling her laughter and getting surprised at how easily she managed to annoy him. "Fine. I'll call you Souji as long as you call me Rin, okay O~ki~ta~San~"./p  
p data-p-id="07d3bec5e088416021e8863569f9de31""Fine with me A~sa~i~chan~" he said, imitating Rin's tone./p  
p data-p-id="dd2fd4efcfc87ed8f32a7377685d73ad"There was a short stretch of silence. A random thought crossed Rin's mind./p  
p data-p-id="3209fac35dc3835f20f7c590e239c4c0""Hey Oki-...Souji. You said you were Kondou-San's star student-"/p  
p data-p-id="eea79fee09c936566c4cef1a2a7aef28""Still am. Don't use 'were'."/p  
p data-p-id="53cfe9356695b5043033a9621724b4be"Rin twitched at his correction with annoyance./p  
p data-p-id="88773a77bb1e7a1da1c18967a5784aab""SAME THING!" she said with frustration, For some reason, Rin hated being corrected by him. She didn't mind others correcting her, but him? "What's wrong with me? is this what you call feeling competitive? or rivalry?" she thought./p  
p data-p-id="397bc07b6a48c2a8ceaa477dfdee584b""It's not the same thing~ There's a big difference ^^" Okita said, smirking as he sensed Rin's annoyance. "Get your grammar right~"./p  
p data-p-id="a52f2029a834498cb69e334c66f163be""Tsk...nobody cares about grammar as long as they understand what the other person said, and in your case, you clearly understood" Rin snapped at him./p  
p data-p-id="54cbc7a15d845c08a1b87991adc9dd49""No need to get all fiesty koneko~ [Rin: Eh? Koneko? Okita: Yeah...Koneko. You remind me of one, looking all innocent and fluffy but in reality would scratch a persons face off they annoyed you. Rin: Shut up.] Grammar's an important part of life~" Okita said, clearly enjoying teasing Rin./p  
p data-p-id="27ae9a2166952b816bd7f60c04bb63f2""Back to the question Souji." Rin said, extremely annoyed. "You said you ARE Kondou-San's star student. That other guy Fukishima [Okita: *Fukushima. Rin: SHUT UP!] claimed he was the best-"/p  
p data-p-id="ef7e1626413472117bbd97ebf8564cc2""Pffft...he was obviously lying. He probably said that to scare you" Okita said, casually. "What are you, stupid or something koneko-chan?"./p  
p data-p-id="ecb489fb0d63bf19496ccbd64257fef3"Rin's patience snapped at that comment. She scowled hard at Souji...then quickly leaned forward and yanked a bit of his hair painfully. Okita let out a yelp of pain and swiftly moved forward and pulled Rin's hair equally hard. Rin let out a squeak. Okita laughed. "What kind of sound was that?"./p  
p data-p-id="744ba58415c7c712ca6efae41681da73"Rin frowned. "What are you, five years old or something? Pulling my hair like that-"/p  
p data-p-id="c88e7fb78a41fb92960ccc70d940581b""You're the one who started it, so technically, you're the one who's five~" Okita stated./p  
p data-p-id="4fff02f45e7ccdc5b18d4e45ff0a739d"Rin frowned. "I know how we can settle this" she growled. She went to the corner of the room, picked up two bokutos, tossed one to Okita and held the other one up. Okita looked at her blankly for a few seconds, then smirked./p  
p data-p-id="675c63688ca705953b177c435079dd2d""Ready?" he asked her./p  
p data-p-id="b4af28fa994e27f6a9ca0b8cc53df82d""Will always be" Rin said, smirking back at him./p  
p data-p-id="f9a124085302b603afdb9ae72b6f727b"And they were at it again, this time more focused on attacking rather than defending./p  
p data-p-id="5a6a8ca1815042829ceccf3ff2573038""I' . .Souji." Rin said, swiping her bokuto with every word she spoke./p  
p data-p-id="f419d0223f941b7dfd747bbdd578aba7""Not if I can help it" Okita whispered dangerously, blocking every move Rin made and attacking right after, all while grinning at the same time./p  
p data-p-id="eaf8d9363cf0595deb80b9bdf7efe786"The room was filled with constant 'CLACK"-ing, when suddenly, it ended. Okita had flicked his bokuto downwards and disarmed Rin, who stood there, shocked. His bokuto was in line with her neck./p  
p data-p-id="14412fd0c7900072002944b77aa9c3bb""Now that's what you call pure luck" Rin said, snapping out of her shock./p  
p data-p-id="fed6b9206a4cad7315ab155fbcb127b3"Okita frowned. "That was SKILL. Something you lack~" he said playfully./p  
p data-p-id="6dcf7a5f71a476c2fc946208a53b17eb"Rin couldn't think of a reply, so she just stuck her tongue out at him./p  
p data-p-id="5a9bd3cf67b7d8ffdcde0b6de09fb365""Hey, koneko-"/p  
p data-p-id="442050ae1bbf1847c9b13d1a8ab23d31""RIN!"/p  
p data-p-id="6cb3cf27d309243e0c0cdb56c0341a56""Where did you learn the Tennen-Rishin Ryu style?"/p  
p data-p-id="a4429807aac830271801f7302a3d1f3d""The Tennen-...what?"/p  
p data-p-id="a46481d2ab5d1bd1fe9a6f0666475a8b""Your swordsmanship style? I could see bits of it while you sparred against me. It's only taught at this dojo."/p  
p data-p-id="5bb843dc56f269ac7a22c8d2e696288d""Ah...my father taught it to me. I think he used to help run this dojo. He's friends with Kondou-San-"/p  
p data-p-id="5902a27fbc93bca6c0cbd18669775673"Before Rin could finish off what she was saying, someone suddenly called her name out "RIN!". Both, Okita and Rin, looked at each other, then to the door./p  
p data-p-id="dbe7958ebbeb037b89f373bffd193fd4""RIN!"/p  
p data-p-id="d00a3424ccc59c669a130467302f2b87""Kondou-San?" Okita and Rin said in union. Kondou-San came running into the room. He had ha an extremely grave look on his face. Rin didn't like that look. She immediately knew something was up./p  
p data-p-id="35954262a6359ac8139524b680c0cb73""Rin...I just received a message" he said quietly. "Your father..."./p  
p data-p-id="a62e8958ab4d1150b0873bdf46e7e684"Rin's eyes widened. "What happened to him Kondou-San?" she asked frantically. Kondou-San remained quiet, then bent down to the girl./p  
p data-p-id="b11c9d4853167ec6de31b6f4ccda5398""Your mother was attacked at home, so your father headed back to save her and...they both...they both died in the attack."/p  
p data-p-id="27db3355a692cbe2005d33e231b4bb6a"The words hit Rin like a bullet. She stood there, wide eyed, staring at Kondou-San. The tears wouldn't come because of the shock. "Wh...what?" she gasped out./p  
p data-p-id="1528edd3db3b48b22c7b76b44e740dc2""Your father received a message about the ambush shortly after he left you here. Apparently, the group was plotting against your father for sometime. They killed your mother, but spread a false rumor that they were holding her hostage and that she was still alive. Your father rushed back to save her. According to witnesses, he took down the whole group, but couldn't defeat one of them. He was the one who took your father down. Apparently he had brown hair and brown eyes...i think he was child but that can't be-...RIN!"/p  
p data-p-id="28e474d3ae4c2fbe52af61436ef2d024"Rin had completely passed out./p  
p data-p-id="d37c7b805488a9e103804e486fb92027"*************************************/p  
p data-p-id="4c04923e967d51207ddee134f1bc591f"The next time Rin woke up, she found herself in a dark room in a futon. It was night time. She sat up, feeling slightly dizzy and found herself staring at a familiar back./p  
p data-p-id="f74e569c3062dc161b7736836736e2b3""Souji?"./p  
p data-p-id="4c3dd82091f011ad15c6f7543fcb1576"Okita turned around. "Oh...Rin. You're awake. Sorry you had to use my room. The other rooms are a bit full at the moment" Souji said quietly and gently...a little too gently. Why was he talking to her like tha-/p  
p data-p-id="7c913c386adbe003650807d08f183328""Oh yeah" she thought./p  
p data-p-id="1294cc4dc6f7fb18e641b82a1a7d81cb"Rin suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain in her stomach which slowly travelled around her body. Her parents died./p  
p data-p-id="9d81d993f752d4035b9e6ace8d5815c2"Tears started swelling up in her eyes, which she immediately started to hold in desperately. "I can't cry in front of him...he'll think i'm weak" a voice at the back if her head said. Okita stared at Rin, his emerald green eyes meeting her teal colored ones. "It's okay if you want to cry-"/p  
p data-p-id="4fbdafc89c6c5b5aa2ac9a2ccc987961""I'M NOT GOING TO CRY!" Rin yelled a little louder than she intended to. She stood up and ran out of the room./p  
p data-p-id="b2bf616b27c78b720773064a5c2eb068""OI! RIN! KONDOU-SAN WILL KILL ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YOU!"/p  
p data-p-id="1d4eebdc41cbb117e187ced232674ff9"-IGNORED-/p  
p data-p-id="0d77f9d9a2f5f785a681b35edd965d7e"Rin ran outside at full speed. She stopped in the middle of the outdoors training ground and tried to breath. She couldn't hold it in any longer; a loud sob escapes her as she sunk to the ground on her knees. Rin finally cried. Her whole body shook extremely hard due to sobbing./p  
p data-p-id="5bdcad30d27e879b2d2d57a854ae4187"Suddenly, someone awkwardly hugged her./p  
p data-p-id="e825c579a419e76fbe2fad8c5f07556e""S-S-Souji!" she cried, her hands clinging onto his shirt. She buried her face onto his shoulder and cried. "Hey...what happened to the girl I was fighting this evening?" he asked her playfully./p  
p data-p-id="7a56bda521501b8d4cf82c4b29b789bd""Huh?" Rin asked, her voice extremely high pitched. She suddenly hiccuped and Okita hugged her even tighter./p  
p data-p-id="8ac38fb8f3b326c5cbc9b445dd94c801""U-uhh...Y-you know...i kinda lost my parents not too long ago myself"/p  
p data-p-id="0ecb1a73862af4b0a77f7fced1997198""Wha-" Rin started./p  
p data-p-id="08fd5ad2d18b38cfea7a1173db8da0ec""I know it hurts a lot...but then you meet new people who'll protect you like how your mom and dad might have protected you. They'll make you smile and be happy, like how Kondou-San did for me" Okita explained./p  
p data-p-id="3de9dc2c62d349a671025f0066437510""Protect"./p  
p data-p-id="600370dad1138b23460f91630168a59b"That one word rang through Rin's head. She thought of Kondou-San patting her head and hugging her, her mothers smiling face and her father's memories with her...She listened to the steady drumming of Okita's heart as her head slipped down to his chest, her eyelids feeling heavy. His arms around her felt...protective? safe? Rin couldn't make out the feeling she felt./p  
p data-p-id="3bfd59e5ded8f9fa248f45c336c70eb1"As her eyelids got heavier, the small girl knew one thing for sure...nothing could harm her at that moment./p  
p data-p-id="2188b528e5e27a6ed0c6ad257307ce11"*************************************/p  
p data-p-id="4de2970349971dcbe5cb802c16af79a2"After this incident, Rin's custody was given to her only known living relative: Her aunt./p  
p data-p-id="77388554e0ba73bac55e0dcebfe9ef98"Picture her aunt as those typical evil fairy tale stepmothers. That's how badly she treated Rin. For the sake of money, she started training Rin to be a geisha, which was something impossible to become in Rin's point of view./p  
p data-p-id="1e29f0cd7a3d8a11e588fe83e50e146b"She could barely practice her sword wielding skills, even with the transcripts her father had left behind; the instructions on the transcripts were pretty clear, but it was one thing to read and imitate moves and another to be taught how to wield a katana./p  
p data-p-id="c580425badb9331dcad70dafe903ffb7"This continued for three years. During this period, she hadn't seen Okita or Kondou-San, but she hadn't forgotten them completely./p  
p data-p-id="ad4d8b16552b04f1db018b9ddeaba9ca"Meanwhile, her aunt was very strict with her, which Rin despised. She tried her best to stay away from her aunt, and eventually the house, but that resulted in Rin getting beaten up. Rin eventually developed a cold and hard personality. She rarely smiled or laughed. Even through this time, she kept practicing with a bokuto and once Rin got good enough, she moved onto using a real katana./p  
p data-p-id="8acf2b0fe9dd3158c5a23bdbcaaf6612"One day, Rin was out shopping for lunch [which she had to prepare .day] when she suddenly passed by 3 people; two of them seemed to be together and the third one seemed to be there alone. The pair br /had a man who was slightly tanned, tall, had a brown beard and brown hair and a well built body and the other man was blonde and had red eyes. The loner had brown hair and brown eyes... he looked very simple. All four of them made eye contact and Rin could have sworn the man with the blonde hair widened his eyes with /Rin looked away and walked on, not knowing the brown haired and brown eyed boy was the murderer of her family./p  
p data-p-id="c9e535b5ccf377d8701de8664fb20116""...Amagiri...could she be-?"/p  
p data-p-id="83f739643e59a0516f2d7e09fb248e3a""...Most likely, yes..."/p  
p data-p-id="3b8fa3d0297f870aaf481cd58ea2db29"Once Rin turned 16, her aunt mysteriously disappeared and was eventually announced dead./p  
p data-p-id="4f637c4faf2bf1bba4a656268e9b3cbb"Rin was alone in the world and had to survive in what her family left behind for her. She found her father's will, which mentioned several things she inherited, including his katana, which Rin found behind her aunt's wardrobe while she was moving out to a less expensive place./p  
p data-p-id="981433f634c0c35c45aa65d9957b87fc"A month or two passed by quickly. Rin moved into a small apartment temporarily and practiced her katana wielding with her father's katana. Everything seemed to have fallen in place and Rin's cold attitude finally started to melt./p  
p data-p-id="38d10fe7b73d56e852b8a3cbaa0104f5"However, this didn't last for long...She went to a local restaurant one night, which changed her life forever.../p  
p data-p-id="d67e220d5ce86c952a41bce0d80028ab"strongA/N: Well, that was that. Sorry if Okita seemed like an OOC and sorry for the cheesy fluffiness XD I hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter is when things start getting serious~/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="d5b73eabab8252e4635ad56218202379"emPreviously: She went to a local restaurant one night, which changed her life forever.../em/p  
p data-p-id="11d5a19838951904e90d88095d44c653"Rin stood in front of a restaurant under the moonlight. The sounds of the soft murmur of people talking, laughing and occasionally yelling out drifted from the restaurant. A hood covered her face as she stood there, debating whether to go in or not. Her father's katana hung at her hip./p  
p data-p-id="4db56e15c783196aaf87071e1a3362a4"Rin frowned. She was already dressed weird enough...like a boy to be exact, and she wasn't in the best financial state either./p  
p data-p-id="770513e9c33c9a0e01c2f8195f45c5d9""But it's an occasional treat!" a voice at the back of her head whined. Rin shook her head. She really shouldn't- *groooowwwwl*/p  
p data-p-id="2020cb343f509ffa2e07ad2f322e9fe0"Rin felt her face heat up. She WAS pretty hungry.../p  
p data-p-id="4ecd46f951d91aa8527dd8f7569baff5"Sighing, she entered the restaurant. Maybe she could ask the staff if she could work here while they served her? Rin immediately cringed, surprised that she thought of it. She hated being a geisha or anything vaguely related to the role...it reminded her of the worst times of her life./p  
p data-p-id="ca22438c45a94b4c1a756aa7d7fe7c05"Pulling her hood further down her face, the pale girl walked around in search of a room. She barely ever ate outside; she didn't know a geisha could have helped her find her way around./p  
p data-p-id="ef154174faf40058c7b3c98bdb10174a"Rin passed several rooms. Her footsteps were silent despite the hollow wooden floor. The rooms weren't as loud as the rest of the restaurant where she was walking. She could see a dark room at the end of the corridor./p  
p data-p-id="d94ec835624351c9a59f1988683530c2"A slight breeze ruffled Rin's hood and clothes as she walked down the corridor after assuming the dark room was empty. She reached the room and was about to slide the door open when she heard faint talking coming from within./p  
p data-p-id="297d5cf44c6c679a189cdb9342d433f2"Curiosity hit Rin like a truck. "Why would anyone sit in a dark room and talk? It's just downright weird" she thought as she carefully leaned towards the door after crouching down. She tried hearing what the people inside were saying but could only hear faint whispers. Rin was just about to leave when a voice spoke up louder than the rest:/p  
p data-p-id="22e0c8729c111c946ce5c35b19a21096""He's trying his best! Forming a new group for the bakufu isn't that easy, especially when you're surrounded by rogue samurai who claim they work for the emperor. People will think we're one of them-"/p  
p data-p-id="c5e39eaf8470ae690a89fa46fde4c51c""Hijikata-San...please calm down" a calm yet chillingly cold voice said. "You're being louder than Heisuke-Kun"./p  
p data-p-id="1583065eb4df72d4b2c9b39564922d19""Oi! Sannan-San! I'm not loud!" another voice pipped up./p  
p data-p-id="905699d031a42ff1d37bb0093a0c0afa""Back to what we were saying...currently, our dojo has enough students who are willing to become soldiers for the bakufu, but we still need to train them." the first voice, Hijikata, said./p  
p data-p-id="377dfb0217135fb112157c67fa01f39c""You know, we need a name for this group. we can't just keep calling it 'The Group' " another new voice said./p  
p data-p-id="7a2885c5b9e4fbe39e967b55842f37d4""I agree with Sono-San" the loud guy named Heisuke said./p  
p data-p-id="2a5d2b1262855f43bc89683fce3b668e""Before anything, we need to deal with the problem at hand. Everytime we manage to get a sponsor, an enemy dojo ends up getting sponsored. I have a feeling our inside information is being leaked" Sannan-San said./p  
p data-p-id="6701cc56252ca5c005d12e709c479eac""So are you suggesting there could be a spy in the dojo?" Sonosuke asked./p  
p data-p-id="edc0eaab13bdfc6c0eeeda4cc9a75805""Yes. Or a spy, not necessarily a student in the dojo, might have been overhearing our conversations. It's also why we're holding a meeting here" Sannan-San added./p  
p data-p-id="57187fd41ccf641adf73adee95a0cba0""Sannan-San. I heard we have to train the dojo students since we're part of the dojo's best few students." a new annoyed voice said./p  
p data-p-id="15466328a558c0ad89e1f795a4a0d59f"Rin shifted her feet a bit to get more comfortable. *CREAK*./p  
p data-p-id="745e1fbc81d489d22e8a41a7845f6bbd"The talking in the room immediately stopped./p  
p data-p-id="e423a6235cbac69443bba20f05204900""Ohhh shit...I'm a goner..." Rin mumbled to herself. She got up and started walking away as soon as she heard people getting up. She was half way across the corridor when the door of the room flew open and she heard the running footsteps of her persuers. Immediately, Rin broke into a run./p  
p data-p-id="1c962f55e97c8bdd643231160c646e3a""YOU THERE! STOP OR WE WON'T HESITATE IN ATTACKING YOU AND TAKING YOU DOWN BY FORCE" Hijikata ordered sternly./p  
p data-p-id="1a4a2e6be3208e0e7888c6670cdadb2e"Rin ran even faster and straight out the restaurant, pulling her hood down so it wouldn't reveal her face. She ran until she was well away from the restaurant, then stopped. The teal hued girl listened closely, her eyes wide. She couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. Rin leaned against a nearby Sakura tree and slowly managed to let out a sigh of relief. The cold night air caused her to shiver slightly as the wind blew every now and then./p  
p data-p-id="f0dcea35bf43d8cec261f3e9072497e5"Rin closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and the next thing she knew when she opened her eyes again was that the tip of a katana was a few inches away from the bridge of her nose. A turquoise eyed boy who looked a bit younger than her held it up, a slight smile of triumph on his face./p  
p data-p-id="3f50ecceed4897e9e3029badff259219"Reflexes kicked in and the next thing Rin knew, her father's katana collided against the brown haired boy's katana and caused it to go flying out of his hands. The boy stood there, shocked. Rin smirked. Just as she was was about to knock the boy out, she was forced to dodge a spear that came out of nowhere./p  
p data-p-id="3d639dad1742113aa1a9ea6e02d492cc""Heisuke! Get your katana you idiot!"/p  
p data-p-id="2402561c40b70184b74d23bd66659543""H-hai!" Heisuke said as a red haired, tall man stepped into Rin's vision./p  
p data-p-id="cddc66499d0b8dc8d72e61d2fa47c69e""Let's see what's under that hood, shall we?" he said, grinning./p  
p data-p-id="003c72fbb0ca26aebb3205912c1a4a0d"Rin scowled hard. She just barely swung her katana at the amber hued man when another katana came cutting through the air and towards her. Rin dodged the attack thrown by Hijikata and just barely escaped another attack by a man with glasses and a deadly calm look on his face./p  
p data-p-id="3de8c7fcb309937a02bcb4f3fff23b55""Sannan-San" Rin presumed. Her eyes quickly scanned the men; There were five voices in the room and only-/p  
p data-p-id="5eca4b467c7226b446a99f2961e93ad8""One, two, three, four...where's the fifth guy?" Rin asked herself as she gritted her teeth. She suddenly felt pain flare up on her shoulder. Blood seeped through a shallow cut that was caused by a katana suspended in midair close to her face. Rin froze for a second and taking advantage of her momentary shock, Heisuke appeared out nowhere and ripped the hood off Rin. Rin momentarily forgot about the hood and swung her katana around to attack the person who cut her./p  
p data-p-id="20cf53165d23d27604d8763bef3d433d"A loud *CLANG* of two katana's colliding against each other filled the air./p  
p data-p-id="1c2c49b4ef81952c5ba1fd00b3e5096b"Teal eyes met emerald green./p  
p data-p-id="9a666c12a9a846f75674e9e0a805a395"Rin gritted her teeth and felt her eyebrows furrow with concentration. She increased the force on her katana against her opponent's katana. For some reason, her other attackers were staring at her. Heisuke's mouth was slightly hanging opened, Sannan-San and Hijikata's eyes were wide with surprise and the red haired man's face, who she assumed to be "Sono-San" [ it was a gut feeling. That voice she heard somehow matched his appearance best...the same concept applied to Sannan-San and Hijikata] was frozen with a slightly taken back look./p  
p data-p-id="92b3a8a4effdf378c4df952889198bda""They're just surprised to see that it was a girl under the hood who managed to disarm, dodge and was skilled enough to take on attacks thrown at her by the dojo's top students" her opponent said, grinning in a smirking way. "But then again, we weren't using our full potential..."/p  
p data-p-id="948e43b4da743995a3e74ffe2d5850c2"Rin glared at the guy, who looked to be around her age, yet was a lot more taller than her./p  
p data-p-id="7619890ab871429f9ee2b30799ccae11""So what if I'm a girl?" she snarled./p  
p data-p-id="beddd8276a84653af76fd65f06211ccb"The brown haired guy's grin widened. "There's nothing wrong with that" he said, simply./p  
p data-p-id="2832ac75dce315f4419400cf9650e3cc"Rin was taken back a bit. That was NOT the answer she expected; she was normally jeered at when she visited dojos to join them./p  
p data-p-id="a60b81cfd4efe65baf76e9701a736a0f""Why the confused look?~" the guy continued. "It actually brings back memories~" the man added, talking to her as if he knew her./p  
p data-p-id="633402dcd38c106f10e0f0d1c1a8e344"Rin stepped back and thrust her katana forward, which her opponent blocked with ease. The others around her suddenly shifted into an attacking stance, but the emerald green hued attacker stopped the others by lifting his hand up for a second. He smiled coolly as if he wasn't in the middle of a spar./p  
p data-p-id="3d12a842eba16f29bcdd4a4f80d143c2""Don't interfere. She's mine to take down...besides, I want to see if she got good enough to beat me" he said./p  
p data-p-id="e69cf2691a742144a43d9f64cb4916e3""Good enough to-...got better? What are you-" Rin suddenly stopped and stared at him, looking at him properly for the first time. Her opponent took the opportunity and flicked his katana downwards and disarmed her./p  
p data-p-id="7912eee452837af4ae5df00525f53d15""It's been a while...kitten~"/p  
p data-p-id="b2f1b24a06d6d1c3ebbcd7aac4e30e4d"Rin's eyes widened./p  
p data-p-id="edcadb86072a027c59685adb1fd2fef5"She stood there, staring at him./p  
p data-p-id="40e064838a9f4097d26d97549b080681""Souji..." she gasped his name out with relief. She finally found someone she knew./p  
p data-p-id="5f70366a66dd3cc82e0d0e3a37e77938""Souji." Rin said again, a smile creeping onto her face. Then a sound escaped Rin which hadn't been heard from her for years: a laugh. Souji smirked his usual smirk./p  
p data-p-id="fdf73ad4d0c5e2ecc04af38139a3a1ec""Uhh..what's going on?" Heisuke piped up./p  
p data-p-id="ad8d1fb66981ba17bc88849e64a5ef56"Rin's laughter faded. She forgot about the other four's presence. They all wore identical confused expressions./p  
p data-p-id="df047a4efac96f61efcd7c95ff076ef9""Okita-San...i presume you know her?" Sannan-San asked. Souji just shrugged./p  
p data-p-id="ace5227afde9b73e760d2a6b3564d620""I knew her for one day a few years ago. Does that count?"./p  
p data-p-id="8c3c1b17a55d10ea1637c3dadb66f857"A familiar feeling of annoyance filled Rin up./p  
p data-p-id="ffd20c3d8913004835e712a40deee780""Of course it counts you idiot" she snapped at him./p  
p data-p-id="0faa2250c7529b408ea53e8f446707c4""No one asked you, kitten~" Souji said lazily./p  
p data-p-id="c6538c206b316fa288bde37e4821a164""Kit...ten?" Heisuke said, confused./p  
p data-p-id="5e040a031fafd81c20a9fdf95d42677e""RIN. It's Rin. My name is Asai Rin." she said, turning to Heisuke. Heisuke smirked./p  
p data-p-id="8e52c0b0a5a8a1b021591b0b970301f6""But what if I decide to call you kitten as well?"./p  
p data-p-id="055594d2b1b208e7c92fbffd9c948cbf"There was a short stretch of silence, then the next thing everyone knew was that Heisuke was pinned to the ground on his front with one of his arms painfully twisted behind his back by Rin./p  
p data-p-id="a56a6a8defa5ae8bda2c543798694f09""Call me kitten one more time" Rin said in a sugar coated voice. "And i'll kill you. Understand?~"/p  
p data-p-id="e4fb959468893d91a86ac6606f77c8dd""H-h-hai, Asai-San" Heisuke stuttered through fear and pain./p  
p data-p-id="2332b75e8fa9202ca3561492f62a16f0""Good~~" she said, getting up./p  
p data-p-id="e7897a0dd3ff0d91ffadb9ec67b30b0a""Asai-San. You were spying on us, weren't you?" Sannan-San asked./p  
p data-p-id="1f3292a693fd4a16f5aada9c54492040""Spying?" Rin asked, confused for a second until she remembered the overheard conversation. "Was that why you were all trying to attack me? Because you thought I was a spy? And even if I was a spy, don't you think it's a little stupid asking a spy if they're a spy or not? They'll obviously refuse" she asked, almost laughing./p  
p data-p-id="b65cdb86f4b71309aa7c8fcefa68d24c""We just asked you whether you were spying on us or not. Don't try to trail away from the question" Hijikata said, demandingly./p  
p data-p-id="d8692468a0ac6b0913465e6726dbe29b"Rin frowned. "I wasn't trailing away from the question-"/p  
p data-p-id="14fb3d74a44c81af4003a8c94cb1b607""Yes or No?" Hijikata asked, annoyance filling his voice./p  
p data-p-id="c7048b6f6b832780d540a44b0723ac27"Rin stared at him with a slightly annoyed gaze. "No." she finally answered./p  
p data-p-id="6bc54e7b2f92d4a92dff6ff90a856a44"Hijikata narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Rin's gaze turned into a glare. "How much more is he going to doubt me?" Rin thought. She sighed, turned around and started to walk away./p  
p data-p-id="1c429ab9bce684fd11f17e5a399757e4""Hey, Rin! Where are you going without meeting Kondou-San?" Souji asked./p  
p data-p-id="6beff14d68fe0ead99b0ecf21ac60c11"Rin turned around. "Kondou-San? He's still here in Edo?" she asked, excitement hinting her voice./p  
p data-p-id="b160b0c3ee3e08f971456a2849dfc261""Well, what did you expect?" Souji asked as he slipped his katana back into its sheath./p  
p data-p-id="e66f4c3d75c185dc9704db6cdfc35604""Well, obviously I wanna meet him!" Rin said, smiling a bit./p  
p data-p-id="86ec3a60d5843abaa8a32d83b7ce5691""That's good, because you'll be judged by him whether we need to kill you or not~" Souji said, smiling./p  
p data-p-id="bbad33ead6445e1415e5f1adbca9f069""Eh?" Rin said, the smile frozen on her face due to a sudden rush of fear./p  
p data-p-id="94ea7180f146cc06b68bbfbb99d13fbb""We're going to confirm if you are a spy or not" the chilling cold voice of Sannan-San said./p  
p data-p-id="2f0be1331340b5606899a1195c568c06"Rin turned around and looked at Sannan-San with disbelief. "I told you guys I'm not a sp-". A hand suddenly struck Rin at the back of her neck. A gasp escaped the girl as black dots danced in front of her eyes. She barely turned around in time to see Sonosuke give her an apologetic look, just before her eyelids closed./p  
p data-p-id="41d30fe06fee608081b588ae3f7a7778"Sonosuke had knocked her out./p  
p data-p-id="035ce6dbe4589f7f6761e0851832293a"strongA/N: That was chapter 3 folks~~ O3O Hoped you all liked it. I decided to change 'Koneko' into 'Kitten' ._. Kitten has a better ring to it ( ' /strongstrong▽/strongstrong ' )/strongstrongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾉ/span/font/strongstrong ~ And I'm gonna call Okita 'Souji' cuz i find it easier to call him that ^w^/strong/p 


End file.
